Leaving My Mind
by AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are two adults with hectic lives. They both have full-time jobs, their single and they both have a child. Austin is a famous singer and Ally is a lawyer, moving to Miami. When Ally moves into the next door apartment to the Moons, will sparks fly between the two adults? Or will they all just continue on with their lives, wishing they were a happy family?
1. Our Lives

Leaving My Mind

**Hey guys! Sorry, I'm just really excited because this is my brand new story! Ahhhh! You guys voted and here's the winner. It received most of the votes so here you go! I hope it lives up to expectations. **

**Luv ya guys soooo much!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**This first official chapter is dedicated to ItsJustShenade! The best author on here! She's so Rossome! You guys have to check her out!**

Chapter:1

Our Lives:

_A career, a kid, a non-supportive family. It's a lot to deal with. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. They're two 23 year olds who have hard lives to live. But they get through it. Because they know, somewhere out there, there's someone who wants to be with them and will give them their second chance at love. _

_No family is perfect. And this is a story defining just that very statement. Along this rough journey, they'll all learn, that love is what keeps a family together._

Austin's P.O.V:

"Great job Austin. You're finished for the day. Get home and get some rest."

"Thanks Jimmy." I quickly got out of the recording booth and gathered my stuff. Another hard day of recording. But that's what happens when you're a singer and you're following your dream.

I grabbed all of my stuff and walked out of the building. I hopped into my car and drove the familiar ten minute drive to the Sunshine Daycare.

Once I pulled into the parking lot, I got out and made my way into the colourful building. When I walked through the doors, I was met with the usual flirty moms. It's like this almost everyday. The 35 year old moms, who have husbands, try flirting with the 23 year old single dad. Makes so much sense, doesn't it?

"Ladies." I nodded, acknowledging them, trying not to lead them on but not wanting to be rude.

"Hi Austin." They all giggled flirtatiously. Pretty badly might I say. I made my way over to the main playroom and scanned the place for a familiar face. Hey, that rhymed! Sorry, it's the singer in me. After a few seconds of scanning, I saw a very familiar head of beach blonde hair. Just like her dad's. She was playing with the doll house with another girl her age. I just watched them for a few minutes.

The little blonde girl was wearing a white t-shirt, pink overalls and pink sandals. She had her long hair tied up into two ponytails. The most adorable little girl on the planet. After a few more minutes of playing, she noticed me at the door.

"Daddy!" She shouted, running towards me, her hair bouncing behind her. I crouched down to her height and opened my arms up wide, her mimicking my actions. She then fell into my warm embrace. I nuzzled my head into her hair.

"Hi Daddy!" She chirped. I smiled and pulled away from her, my arms staying in place.

"Hi Princess! How was your day?" I asked her. She beamed brightly up at me.

"Fun!" She cheered. I just chuckled.

"Well, what do you say we head home and have some hot dogs?" I asked her. She nodded her head eagerly.

"Yay! Hotdogs!" She cheered, pumping her hands in the air. I just smiled, admiring my little girl. I love her so much. We then headed out, hand in hand, racing to the car.

Ally's P.O.V:

Another long day at work. Who new a lawyer would have THAT much work? I certainly didn't. Law wasn't my first pick though. Music was. And it always will be my true passion. But my Dad always said it was a waste of time. So instead of trying to get a career out of it, I just play my piano and write songs whenever I can. I hope someday my dream does come true. But to do that I'd gave to get over my stage fright. That's easier said than done.

Anyway, I picked up a pizza on the way home. I usually cook but it's quite late in the afternoon and plus, I can't get the kitchen dirty because, tomorrow, I'm moving out of my apartment. Or should I say we're moving out of our apartment. I got a promotion and I need to move from New York to Miami. I've visited there before and it really is beautiful. I can't wait to get there. We're leaving tomorrow so I need to keep this place clean as much as possible. All of our boxes are packed and just needed to be loaded into the car when the time comes.

After I grabbed the pizza, I whizzed down to the Bubble Blue Daycare. I parked my vehicle and strolled to the playground.

"Hey Ally. Might I say you're doing mighty fine this evening." Ugh, not him. Anyone but him.

"Jason listen, I'm not interested, we've been over this." I said. Jason asks me out every time I come to daycare. It gets so annoying. There's so many other single mom's who flirt with him so why can't he be with them?

"Shhhhh." He said, putting his finger on my lips.

"I know, I know, you can't resist this. But don't worry. When the time is right, we'll be together. Soon my love. Just have patience." He then leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I quickly swatted his hand away and slapped him.

He gripped his face in pain. The jerk deserves it. Damn right! You shouldn't touch a lady. I then walked away, pleased with my actions. I searched the playground, keeping an eye open for a certain head of brown hair...Nope...Nope...Yes!

"Mummy!" He screamed, running towards me. I opened my arms and came down to his height.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I asked him when he was securely in my arms.

"Good." I heard him muffle from my shirt. I smiled. Good.

"I said goodbye to all my friends today." He said, pulling away.

"Well that's good. I'm sure they're going to miss you as much as you miss them." He just nodded and walked ahead of me. I hate that I'm taking him away from his friends. But who knows? Maybe we'll make even better ones in Miami.

Austin's P.O.V:

When we got home we ran up to the apartment, eager for food. I quickly unlocked it and we made our way through apartment 5J. I shut the door behind me and we both bolted into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the hotdogs, while Ari grabbed the buns. I placed a saucepan over the stove and poured some water into it, simmering it. I placed 4 sausages inside and waited for them to cook. I then baked the buns slightly and grated some cheese. I got the tomato sauce from the cupboard and placed it on the table.

"Daddy?" I heard from below. I glanced down at big, brown eyes.

"Yeah, Sunshine?" I asked, leaning down to her level.

"Where's Mummy?" Crap! I knew she was going to ask this at some point. Think Austin, think!

_Beeeeeeeepppp_

Thank you timer!

"Sorry princess, I've gotta get dinner ready, okay?" I asked her. She just nodded and grabbed some plates from the shelves. I grabbed them from her.

"Thank you." I placed the food on the table and we both sat down. We then dug right in.

Ally's P.O.V:

Once we got home, we immediately dug in. Mmmhhhmmmm PIZZA! After we both finished, I put the rest in the fridge and we made our way into the living room to watch T.V. The Lorax **(Don't own) **was on because it was a Friday night.

"Yay! I love the Lorax!" Alex screamed. I just laughed. He's such a cutie.

About halfway through the movie, I noticed Alex fell asleep beside me. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I carefully scooped him up in my arms. He then flopped his head against my chest. I then carried him to his room. I placed him on his bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead lightly.

Austin's P.O.V:

Once we finished eating, Ari and I watched T.V. The Lorax was on because it was Friday movie night.

"Yay! I love the Lorax!" Ari screamed. I just chuckled. She's such a cutie.

About the first thirty minutes in, I saw Ari bundled up next to me, completely passed out. I just chuckled again. I gently picked her up in my arms and took her to her room. I placed her on the bed and gave her a feather-light kiss to the cheek.

"Sleep tight Angel." I whispered to her sleeping form. I saw a light smile graze her features. I then walked out of the room and flicked off the light.

I don't think I've formerly introduced myself. I'm Austin Monica (Don't laugh) Moon. I'm 23 years old and have a career as a singer. Music is my passion and I'm really happy to share it with the world and express it. I've been signed to Starr Records for about 1 and a half years. I've had my first album go platinum and my second one is going to be released in about a month's time. But my proudest achievement would have to be having the best thing in my life. My daughter. Arianna Melody Moon. Her mother and my ex-girlfriend, Grace Kalton gave birth to her and as soon as I signed the forms, she fled. No call, text, email. No contact for five years. When we found out she was pregnant, she wasn't too happy about it, considering we were both still in high school. We were half way through our senior year when Ari was born and after her birth, Grace left. She transferred schools and no one has seen her since.

Ever since then, I've been scared Ari would ask about her mother. And that happened to have been tonight. I got lucky and avoided it this time but I'll have to tell her eventually. But how do you tell a child that their mother left them right after they were born because they didn't love them. Grace's words, not mine.

But ever since, Ari was born, I've been taking care of her and being the best father I can be. I was a kid in high school with a kid, but I didn't care. I loved Ari and I still do. I'll always love my little girl. She's five and a half now and life couldn't be better.

I just have hope that someday, Ari will have a mother figure in her life. And maybe, just maybe I can fall in love all over again. It'll take a lot to mend my heart and I'm just waiting for the right girl to come and be the person to fix it.

Ally's P.O.V:

I haven't really told you about myself, so I'll fill you in on my life.

I'm Ally Marie Dawson. I'm 23 and I'm a lawyer. I was born in New York and have been living here all my life. I've been a lawyer for three years now after getting my degree. But I've been passionate about music for as long as I can remember. I could've gone to MUNY which is the Music University of New York, but my dad didn't want me wasting my life on music. So I majored in law and minored in music. I love writing songs and singing, just not in public.

My favourite thing in this world though, would have to be my little boy, Alex. He's five and a bit and I love him to death. His father and my ex-fiancée, left us when he found out I was pregnant because he didn't want to be tied down and help raise a kid. I cried my eyes out for days. Not because of the pregnancy, no I was happy about that. Over the moon actually. But because I was so stupid to think Andrew was the one I would spend the rest of my life with and raise a family with and grow old with. That's what made me so upset.

But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm focusing on the positive and I have been for the last five years. I'm scared Alex is gonna ask about his dad soon, but I'm hoping that's later. I don't know what I would tell him.

But we're moving to Miami and starting fresh there and it should be great. I've got a promotion and hopefully I'll make some friends.

I also hope that maybe I'll find the one that I can spend my life with there. But I don't really know anyone who would want to be with a 23 year old lawyer with a five year old kid. I mean, I don't think there's any one else out there in this same situation.

Is there?

**First chapter! Please let me know what you thought!**

**Luv ya guys!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	2. Moving Day

Leaving My Mind

**I got really good responses for my first chapter! Thank you guys so much! I hope I'm doing this story justice!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:2

Moving Day:

Ally's P.O.V:

Stacking, packing and more stacking. That's basically what the whole day involved. Alex and I were packing the car because today was the day we were moving to Miami. My Dad lives down in Miami and I'm really hoping to patch things up with him seeing as I haven't spoken to him since I was 17 and that was when I was pregnant. He wasn't really supportive of my child and so he kicked me out. My mum though, was another story. She was thrilled of my child. She wasn't happy about how I had had a kid so early but she was so helpful. But now, I'm moving to Miami and my mum has decided to move with me because she's hoping to get in Dad's good book as well. He kind of divorced her because she was on my side about the whole baby thing.

Anyway, Alex and I were walking up the stairs back to our apartment for the final couple of boxes.

"Last time coming up these stairs Al." I said, using his nickname I've always had for him. He just nods sadly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss it." He said. I just sadly smiled in his direction.

"Don't worry sweetie. Things will hopefully get better." I said to him, trying to reassure myself more than him. We opened the door to our apartment and went over to the living room where the final few boxes were. We both picked one up and walked back over to the door. We glanced around the room with our matching chocolate eyes.

"Final goodbye buddy." I told him. He glanced up and nodded in my direction before soaking it all in. I'm gonna miss this place. I've been here for six years and this is where Alex grew up. Not just in the apartment but in this city. In this state! I feel bad for taking him away from it all. But hey, a new beginning can't hurt.

"Come on Alex. We better get going if we want to get to Miami before dark." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Ok." He said solely. We then made our way out the door. I turned back around to lock up and grab the key from the doorknob. This is it. Last time in this corridor. Gosh, so many memories.

"Are you ok Mummy?" A concerned Alex asked me. I looked down and smiled at him.

"Never better sweetie. Just a little emotional." I told him. He smiled up at me. It reassured me slightly. I love my boy.

"Well, let's get to Florida." I cheered. He cheered as well and we made our way down the hall, not once glancing back at room 6B.

Austin's P.O.V:

"Higher, higher!" She squealed. She's so adorable. I'm so happy she's all mine.

"You got it Princess." I said to her. Right now, we were at the park and I was pushing Ari on the swing. I love hanging out with her. We don't get to hang out often because of my career so that's why I do whatever I can to make our special times all the more...Special. It's about 10:00 in the morning right now and we have a half hour until I have to be at the studio and Ari has to be at daycare. Sadly, we're about to leave and I really don't want our time to end but sadly it has to. I would take Ari with me but I don't want her exposed by such a crowded area with music producers and paparazzi swarming the place. It's too much for her. Even though she's starting to become more known to the world, I still want her to have a normal life. She's my little girl, I want her to experience freedom and friends.

I glanced down at my watch. Damn! Time to go.

"Sorry Sunshine but we have to get going. Don't want to be late for arts and craft time do you?" I asked her, slowing the swing down so she could get off it.

"Yay! Arts and craft!" She screamed, running towards the car. I chuckled and jogged to catch up to her. I opened up the door for her and lifted her into the car, earning a giggle from the tiny blonde. I then buckled her seatbelt and adjusted it for her.

"Thank you Daddy." She beamed. I grinned back.

"No problem sweetheart." I responded. I then closed her car door for her. I hopped into the driver's seat and buckled up. I then turned on the car and started driving towards the daycare.

Ally's P.O.V:

A two day long car trip is exhausting. From New York to Miami is about a 20 hour drive. But we stopped and stayed in a motel for the night so we didn't have an accident.

We were about 20 minutes away from Miami and thirty minutes from the apartment complex. The best part about this promotion is that the company pays for our apartment! How cool is that?!

"Thirty minutes honey." I said while looking into the review mirror. I saw Alex listening to music on my iPod **(Don't own apple)**. I bet he's listening to Austin Moon. He's our favourite singer. We both love him. I love him and his music. He's just so genuine and real. I love him for his personality. I also know he has a daughter around Alex's age. I think it's great that he's a Dad as well. Even more of a dream! Alex doesn't really know how much I like him. He knows he's my favourite singer and I really like his music but he doesn't know I have a slight crush on him. But it's a dream crush as in it's never ever gonna happen...Right?

Alex just nodded. I started to hear him hum to the music. Alex loves music just like me and he has an amazing voice and I'm teaching him to play piano. But he also has stage fright. Just like me.

I recognised the song he was humming. It was 'Timeless' By Austin. **(My favourite! But I don't own it. Tell me what your fav A&A and R5 song is! My fav R5 is If I Can't Be With You.) **It was my favourite song of his. It's so beautiful. I decided that I wanted to listen to it as well. I grabbed my phone from next to me and plugged it into the doc without taking my eyes off the road. Skill. I then quickly glanced own and chose my playlist and hit the play button in the car. Austin's song 'Timeless' blasted through the speakers. I'm pretty sure Alex heard because I saw through the rear-view mirror, he took off his headphones and we both started jamming out to all of Austin's songs.

Austin's P.O.V:

_Go, go, go_

_Livin in the moment_

_Go, go, go_

_Work hard if you want it_

_Go, go, go_

_Livin in the moment_

_Work hard if you want it now_

"Great job Austin. Take a break." My boss said. I smiled, thanking him.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said and walked out of the recording booth. Five hours. That's how long I've been here. Another two to go. I sighed. I just wanna spend time with my little girl. But at least it's Friday. Luckily I don't have to work on weekends. So that's Arianna and Austin time.

I walked through the building towards the break room. I really needed a juice. Once I got there, I grabbed a juice and sat down at the table. Just then, Jimmy's daughter, Kira showed up. She sat down with her food.

"Hey Austin." She chirped. I smiled.

"Hey Kira." I said. She was really nice. When I was 19 I used to have a crush on her but that soon faded. She just wasn't my type.

"What's up?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Just recording some new stuff." I said to her. She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, same here. I'm almost finished recording my new E.P." She said, a happy smile on her face. We're probably the closest people in this whole company. We tell each other pretty much everything. She's like a sister to me. Just like I'm an older brother to her. I'm a year older than her but still.

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you Kir." I told her. Genuinely happy.

"Thanks. I also heard your new album is coming out in the next few weeks. Excited?" She asked me. I just nodded.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. I especially can't wait for people to hear the bonus track." I told her. You see, on my album, there's 17 songs. But there's also a bonus track which is a duet I did with Kira. It's probably my favourite song on there.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun recording it." I smiled.

"So did I. I really hope people like it. I'm also excited to go on my world tour next year. It's gonna be epic!" I explained. She just smiled.

"Are you taking Ari with you?" She asked me. I've thought about this for a while. I decided to bring Ari with me but I'll make sure she has someone watching over her at all times and that she's not open to any paparazzi. I'm gonna go completely over-protective dad. But I'll do that any day to ensure my daughter's safety.

"Yeah, I decided I'll let her come with me. But I'm gonna make sure she's safe and well hidden from all the drama at all times." I said clearly. She just nodded. She opened her mouth to say more but a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Austin Moon to recording room 3. Austin Moon to recording room 3." It then shut off. I recognised the voice as Jimmy's.

"Looks like your dad is calling." I said to Kira, standing up in the process. She followed suit.

"Yeah. He's always like that. That's kinda the reason I moved out two years ago." We both just shared a laugh. I then made my way down the very familiar corridors.

Ally's P.O.V:

Man, jamming out to Austin's songs is the best time waster. In a good way though. We got through singing and shouting Austin's first album. With two bonus tracks from his band. Aka, his family, A5. It consists of him as the lead singer and rhythm guitarist, Ashley, his sister who's the keyboardist, his oldest brother Anthony who plays bass, his other older brother Aiden, who plays lead guitar and their best friend, Adam, who plays drums. Don't worry I'm not a stalker. I just know more than the average 23 year old should.

Anyway, Alex and I had just pulled up to the complex of our new place. It was much bigger than our other place so we were both excited for that.

Alex and I hopped out of the car and grabbed a box each from the trunk. We then made our way to the front desk. I dinged the bell and a middle-aged lady walked out of the back room.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" She asked kindly with a big smile on her face. She had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Ally Dawson and this is my son Alex Dawson and we would like to sign in to our room. Name under Dawson, set up by Law Service New York **(If this is real, I don't own it!)**"

She scanned her book in front of her for our name.

"Ahh yes, Dawson." She smiled.

"Here are your keys and a basic rules booklet for this place. It just basically states when the pool is closed and how kids under the age of thirteen must be supervised and stuff like that." She said, holding out the pamphlet. I thanked her and we went on our way up to apartment...5K?

We hopped into the elevator and took it up to the 5th floor. Once we heard the familiar ding, we hopped out. We then walked down the hall while scanning each room for our number. 5H...5I...5J...Ahh, here it is, 5K.

I gently placed the box down on the floor and grabbed the keys.

Here's our new home.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Shout-out:**

**Tiana-Banana: Sorry I'm 15 minutes late! LOL! XOX!**

**Tahli-Kay: Hey! Thanx for reading my stories! You're Rossome! XOX!**

**ItsJustShenade: Thanx for supporting me and my stories girl! Luv ya! XOXOXO!**


	3. New Neighbour's

Leaving My Mind

**Great responses for the first two chapters! Please keep em coming!**

**Luv ya guys!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

* * *

Chapter:3

New Neighbour's:

Ally's P.O.V:

Boxes after boxes after boxes. That's all there is to it. So many boxes! I don't remember us having this much stuff.

Alex and I had been lugging boxes up from the car for about half an hour now and luckily, we were on our final round of boxes. We both walked down to the car park and grabbed our final two boxes.

My mum wasn't gonna be here until tomorrow but she's renting an apartment down the road a bit because she wanted Alex and I to have more space.

Alex and I shut the trunk of the boot and made our way through the door for the final time. It was about 6:30 and the sun had just set here. It was a beautiful sight to see. Much better than in New York. **(Sorry NYCer's!) **

"Mummy?" Alex asked while we were stepping into the elevator. I looked down at him.

"Yeah baby?" I asked him. He smiled up a boyish grin at me.

"Can I push the button?" He asked me. I just chuckled and nodded. He carefully placed the box on the ground and stood on his tip-toes so he could reach the 5th floor button. He smacked it with his small hands and stood back on his feet, re-picking up the box.

Once we heard the familiar ding, we hopped off the elevator and walked down the hallway, completely exhausted. I opened up the door and we both stepped through. I really liked our apartment.

It had a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a storage cupboard. Over-all it was a great size. Alex's room was also HUGE! You could fit an army tank in there.

Al and I both placed the final boxes in the room and stepped back, admiring the place.

"So, what do you think Al?" I asked him, hoping he would like it.

"I love it!" He screamed. I smiled, glad he liked the place.

"Well how about we order some dinner?" I asked him. He nodded, obviously hungry. I grabbed the pamphlet the lady at the front desk gave me which happened to have names of some really good restaurants and fast-food joints. After skimming over it, I decided we would have pizza again. I whipped out my cell and dialled the written number.

Austin's P.O.V:

I had just picked Ari up from daycare. It's like the mother's there get clingier and clingier. I swear!

"Hey Ari, do you want to get a pizza?" I quizzed her. She nodded.

"Yeah!" She said. I chuckled, knowing she loved pizza. It was her second favourite food, after pancakes. Just like her dad!

I pulled into the parking lot of Cheeky Cheese's Pizzaria. **(If this is real, I don't own) **I was just gonna get a to-go pizza because I was so tired and judging by the way Ari keeps dozing off in the back seat, I'd say that she is too. She'll probably just have dinner and hit the hay, like me.

I unbuckled her from her seat and lifted her out.

"Come on Princess, let's go get a pizza." I said, carrying her on my left hip. She clapped her hands. I smiled at my beautiful little girl. We walked through the door and I heard the familiar ring of the bell. I then walked up to the counter.

"Hey, welcome to Cheeky Cheese's Pizzaria! How can I help you?" The young male said from behind the counter, flashing a pearly smile. I smiled back.

"Hi, can I please get a medium-sized pepperoni, sausage pizza, thanks?" I asked the guy. He nodded, tapping the order into the computer.

"That'll be $10.45 thanks." The guy said. I fished out my wallet and flipped out a ten dollar note and a one dollar coin. He then gave me back my change.

"You're order will be ready soon." He asked after informing me of the time it would be ready. Luckily, no one has noticed me yet but maybe that's because Ari and I are the only one's in here and the only other people are the guys in the kitchen and I don't think a bunch of 18 year old teens would instantly recognise Austin Moon.

I plonked down in one of the seats with Ari sitting on my lap. She was placed on my left knee so I started bouncing her. She giggled. I smiled at her lovingly. Just then, the same bell ringed, signalling the arrival of another customer. Probably some 40 year old guy who finished work late.

I turned my head and my eyes probably popped out of their sockets. Their easily stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was stunning. She was wearing a plain pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with some black converse **(Don't own) **and her chestnut and amber highlighted hair falling graciously down her back in perfect curls. She carried a little brunette boy that couldn't be older than 5 years old on her left hip.

She was breath-taking. She walked up to the front counter to make an order.

Ally's P.O.V:

Alex and I walked into the pizza place. The smell of cheese and garlic bread instantly filling our nostrils. Alex had his head rested on my shoulder but as soon as we walked in, his head instantly shot up. I smiled at his eagerness. I walked up to the front counter.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" The nice man asked us. I smile back and replied just as cheerfully.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Dawson." I said. He checked the book and nodded.

"Yep, here it is. Your order will be right out." And then he vanished into the kitchen.

I took a seat with Alex perched on my hip. We were sitting next to some guy with a little girl on his lap. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his whole face. But he did look familiar. He had beach blonde hair and tanned skin. He had a muscular build and his smile. Wow, his smile. His teeth were a perfect pearly white and could melt a glacier.

The little blonde girl on his lap had the same blonde hair and brown eyes. She was absolutely adorable. I noticed her and Alex were having a silent play date. Then, the little girl spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari." She said to Alex. I smiled, glad he was already making a possible friend.

"Hi, I'm Alexander. But you can call me Alex." He said back. I'm surprised he's being this confident, considering how shy he is.

"Nice to meet you Alex." She said back in her cute little voice.

"You too Ari." He said back, just as politely. Awwww!

"Looks like they're really hitting it off." Some one whispered into my right ear. I turned to the source of the voice. That voice sounded oddly familiar. I brushed it off though.

"Yeah, it's quite cute actually." I whispered back. We both watched the kids talking for a few more minutes. They were asking each other their favourite things. Right now, they were up to animals.

"I'm Ally by the way." I whispered to him again, making sure not to disturb the little children in front of us.

"Austin." He said. I snapped my head in his direction. I studied his features more closely. I see it. I knew he looked familiar!

"Austin Moon?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled a million dollar smile. I blushed. I'm finally meeting THE Austin Moon! Ahhhh! Total F.G.M. **(Fan Girl Moment. Look up R5's teen choice awards video, it'll explain everything there! It's soo funny!) **

Austin's P.O.V:

Great. She found out who I was. Well, she was bound to figure it out eventually. I grabbed my sunnies and took them off, placing them in the seat next to me. Now I can see Ally more clearly.

I glanced back over at her. Wow. She was even more stunning up close. She was...Perfection.

"Wow. I'm finally meeting THE Austin Moon. I've dreamed of this." I heard her mumble to herself excitedly. She must of thought I couldn't hear her.

"Are you a fan?" I asked her. Half amazed, half scared. Amazed because a beautiful girl like this likes me and my music. Scared in case she's paparazzi undercover or a total over-the-top fan girl. But judging by how she hasn't either tackled me or started taking numerous pictures of me, I'm gonna go with neither.

"Maybe..." She trailed off, looking down. Man, she was so adorable when she did that. Wait? What am I thinking?! I can't think like that. I only just met her!

"Well, thanks. I'm really psyched." I told her. She looked back up at me and blushed. For some reason, I think I blushed as well. Wait, what?!

"I really love you and your music. You're just so genuine and real and you really get lost in the music. Your love for it is so deep. It-it is really amazing how connected with it you are." She told me, a smile brimming her face through the whole speech. I smiled. I can't believe this. She is probably the only person who likes my music for it's own uniqueness and not just me for my looks. She's amazing. It sounds like she really knows her stuff.

"Do you like music?" I asked her curiously. She just smiled a big grin.

"That's an understatement. I live for music. It's my absolute passion. I couldn't live life without it. Music and my little guy Alex here." She said while riffing up his hair.

"Muuuuuuummmmm!" He whined. I chuckled. I like that kid.

I can't believe she loves music just as much as me. You don't meet many people like that these days.

"Wow. It's like you totally get me. No one really understands how much I love it. It annoys me so much how people only like me for my looks or money, never my passion and love of music. It gets old after a while." She nods in understanding.

"Music will always be apart of me. I was hoping to make a career out of it but I have stage fright and my dad always said I wouldn't make it so I just play whenever I get the chance." She told me, looking down in the process.

"My dad wasn't supportive either. But, I proved him wrong. He also wasn't supportive of me having a kid at seventeen and when my career was just taking off but I did both and I couldn't be prouder." I said, tickling the sides of Ari's hips. She giggled and I smiled.

"My dad was really mad with me for my actions and mad at my mum for helping me so he disowned us. That's why I'm hoping to make amends with him." I nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how she feels. I tried making everything good with my dad but he just kept pushing me away. I eventually just gave up. At least my mum remained in the picture.

I was just about to ask Ally more about her music life when we were pulled out of our conversation.

"Medium-sized pepperoni and sausage pizza." The same guy said. Ally and I both stood up with both our little kiddie winkles on our hips and securely in our arms. We both then made a grab for the pizza box and our hands touched. It was magical. I felt a tingling sensation go up my arm. It felt really good. It almost tickled. We both quickly retracted our hands.

"Um-uh, sorry. You can, uh-you can grab it." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Ally's P.O.V:

When mine and Austin's hands touched, it was enchanting. Our hands brushed each other's and a jolt of electricity ran up my arm and sent vibrations all through-out my body. But they were good vibrations. Amazing vibrations.

"Um-uh, sorry. You can, uh-you can grab it." He told me, nervously rubbing the nape of his neck. He looked adorable doing that. What? Did I just think that? Well, I think that everyday but now that I know him, it feels weird to think that.

"Oh, no, you can have it, you were here first anyway." I reassured him. He just shook his head.

"No you can have i-" He was cut off by the same guy.

"And here's another medium-sized pepperoni and sausage pizza." He said, flashing all four of us a smile. He then turned and re-entered the kitchen. I smiled and grabbed the other box.

"Now, we can both take one." I said. He smiled and grabbed the other.

"I guess you're right." We both then burst into laughter for no apparent reason. Both kids were giving us weird looks but we didn't care.

After our laughter died down, my smile demolished. We have to go home. I wonder if I'll ever see Austin again.

"Sadly, I gotta go. Have to get this one fed and into bed." I said, indicating to Alex in my firm grip. Austin's smile faded as well.

"Yeah, same. More studio time tomorrow and daycare. Gotta get some sleep." I said. We both smiled and started our descent outside.

Once we were both at our cars, we turned back to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then hopefully?" He said to me. I started fan girling on the inside. Austin Moon wants to see me again. Eeeeep! He is so much nicer in person.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear while Alex carried the pizza box.

"Bye Ally." Austin said to me. I smiled a sad smile.

"Bye Austin." I said to him before turning around and buckling Alex in and then driving back to the complex. I really hope I see Austin again soon.

Once we got back to the apartment place, I hopped out, unbuckled Alex and grabbed the pizza box. As we were getting out, another car was just parking. But it was too dark to see the car so I just ignored it.

We both walked inside and went towards the elevator. Alex clicked the 5th floor button and up we went. Once we heard the all-too-familiar ding, we got out, walking to our new place.

As soon as we were both outside the door to our apartment, the elevator dinged again, meaning someone else got out on this floor. I didn't bother turning around because it wouldn't matter if I did. I didn't know the person.

I handed the box to Alex once again and fished the keys out of my pocket. As I was just putting them into the lock, I felt a hot breath near my ear.

"Howdy neighbour." I recognised that voice.

It belonged to none other than Austin Moon.

**Thanx guys! **

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	4. Quality Time

Leaving My Mind

**So psyched you guys like this story! Thanx guys!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Tiana-banana: Happy now?! Gosh, stop pressuring me! ;)**

* * *

Chapter:4

Quality Time:

Wow. What just happened? Alex and I had just come into our apartment. Austin had just said that we were neighbours. NEIGHBOURS! I'm neighbours with Austin Moon! Ahhh! Stay cool Ally, stay cool. Anyway, after Austin told me we were neighbours, I blushed, said goodnight and practically threw myself and Alex into the apartment, not wanting to embarrass myself, although, I have a feeling that's exactly what I did.

"Mummy?" I heard a little voice speak up, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glanced down at the infant in my arms.

"Yeah baby?" I asked him. He held up the pizza box. Oh, right!

"Hungry are we?" I smirked at him. He sheepishly smiled.

"Come on, let's eat." I said, sitting down at the table. Although, I still had the whole Austin-greeting like cement stuck up in my head. **(R5 family (I can't) Forget about you! I just had to write that lyric!) **

Austin's P.O.V:

Ari and I had just stepped into our apartment. Ally. Ally. Ally. That's the only thing ringing in my head right now. Why? I don't really know.

_Because you like her._

Woah. Who said that?

_Me, you idiot!_

Who's that?

_I'm called your conscious._

I don't have a conscious...Do I?

_Uh, yeah! Everyone has one!_

Oh, right. Well, what do you want?

_You like Ally._

What? No I don't, I just met her half an hour ago.

_Doesn't mean you can't like her._

Yeah it does, she's practically a stranger!

_A stranger, really?_

Well...Shut up!

_No, you shut up! You have feelings for Ally, admit it._

I'm not gonna admit it, because it's not true!

_Yes it is. You just don't know it yet._

Whatever, I'm leaving. I'm hungry.

_Ok, go and think about Ally._

I will!

_Told you, you liked her._

What, no I don't! You just...Confused me?

_Sure I did. I know, you know, that I know, that you know, that I know, you like Ally._

See?! Confusing!

_You know what I meant! You like Ally!_

No I don't! And I'll prove it! I'll go and ask Dez tomorrow, considering he is The Love Whisperer.

_Orrrrrrr, you could trust, oh I don't know, YOUR MIND! _

Nah! Dez is a better option.

_Pffft, no wonder you failed your maths test in year 11._

Hey, it was a hard test.

_Yeah, and you're middle name isn't Monica._

Sadly, it's all lies.

_Exactly!_

Whatever, I'm leaving.

_To go see Ally? Yeah, I know you are._

Bye.

Well that was weird. Not the conversation I just had with myself but the thing about me liking Ally. Insane, right?

"Daddy?" I looked down at my little girl.

"Yeah Princess?" I asked her. She pointed to the pizza box in my hand.

"Oh, ok, let's eat." I said, going over to the table. I sat down and started opening the box but Ari was still standing by the door.

"Aren't you hungry? I thought you just said you were?" I asked her curiously. She pointed to the door.

"Alex and Ally." She said, a smile on her face. What?

"What?" I asked her, voicing my thoughts.

"Can we eat with Alex and Ally?" She asked me. I shook my head.

_You know you wanna!_

Ugh, I thought you were gone.

_You'll never get rid of me. Now get up and get your butt through that door!_

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_No._

Yes. Ugh!

_Haha! Now go and have dinner with Ally._

And Alex.

_Oh, yeah and Alex._

If I agree, will you go away?

_Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain but ok!_

Fine.

"Ok, let's go ask." I said, getting up and grabbing the pizza in the process.

"Yay!" She then skipped to the door and waited for me to open it. I chuckled. I opened up the door and she continued to skip two metres before stopping in front of Ally and Alex's apartment. Here goes nothing.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" I heard from the other side of the door. Ally. The door then sprung open revealing the beautiful brunette. Beautiful, what? I said, uh-I said, u-um, rootiful. As in she's connected with her roots and family...Yeah.

"Uh hey." I said awkwardly.

Ally's P.O.V:

"Uh, hey Austin. Hey Ari." I said to Austin before smiling down at Ari. She smiled back up at me.

"Hi Ally!" She chirped. I smiled again.

"So uh, Ally." Austin started. I looked back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"We were uh, we were wondering if maybe, we could all have dinner together?" He asked. I froze. Austin Moon wanted to have dinner with us? BEST DAY EVER! He's so sweet!

"You know what, never mind, I can see you're busy and don't want to be disturbed." He then turned around and he started walking away with Ari.

"No wait!" My voice starting to come back. They both turned around.

"We would love it if you guys stayed for dinner." I said, excitement edging my voice. They both smiled and walked back over.

"Come in." I said, opening the door wider. Ari immediately ran in, probably looking for Alex. Those two have grown pretty close in just thirty minutes.

"Are you sure Ally? I mean, we don't want to intrude or anything." He said to me. I just smiled a reassuring smile.

"Really it's fine. It's not everyday you get to have dinner with Austin Moon. Even if it is just a couple of pizzas." We both just started laughing. After our laughter died down, I spoke up and motioned for him to come inside.

"Come in." He smiled and walked in, glancing around the place.

Austin's P.O.V:

"Sorry about all the boxes but we just moved here today, so, yeah..." She trailed off. I shook my head.

"It's all good." I informed her. She smiled.

"Well, we don't want this pizza going cold." She said. I followed her to the table where the two little kids were, hogging one of the pizzas.

"Looks like we're sharing this one." I said, holding up the one in my hand. I saw Ally blush slightly.

"I guess so." She said, sitting down, me following suit.

* * *

"That's so funny!" Ally said, laughing her head off. I just smiled, loving the way she laughed. What? I mean, uh-loving the way she, uh...I got nothing. I'd just finished telling Ally a story about a mis-hap at one of my concerts. I was performing the finale for one of my shows last year in Texas and I slipped on the trap door that I popped out of at the start of the concert. I just stood up and continued singing. Luckily, no one really cared.

"I can't believe that happened." She said, now controlling her laughter into giggling. I smiled at her. Loving her angelic laugh. Is it wrong to say that even though I don't have any feelings towards her...AT ALL!

"Well it happened." I told her truthfully. We were both seated on the floor, wine glasses in hand. I glanced over at the kids who were passed out on the couch, curled up in a ball together. They're gonna be great friends, I know it.

I took a quick look at the clock. Dammit! It's 10:00! Man, I don't want this night to end so soon. I had an amazing time. I got to know Ally a bit more and learn more about her job and why she came here.

I turned back to Ally with sad eyes. I placed my empty glass on the counter and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Alls but I've got to go. I've got an early meeting in the morning and I need to get Ari to daycare- Crap daycare! It's closed tomorrow! What am I gonna do? I can't bring Ari to work with me and she can't stay home by herself and she can't-"

"Austin!" Ally yelled. I looked at her. I hope she didn't wake up the kids...Nope, still sleeping.

"I can take care of Ari for you." She smiled. I looked at her wide-eyed.

"No Alls, I can't ask you to do that for me." I told her. She just shook her head, the smile still on her face.

"It's no problem, Ari's awesome, I can take care of her. In fact, Al and I were planning on going to the park and getting some ice-cream then having a movie-marathon tomorrow. How about Ari tags along?" She asked me.

"I don't know Alls, I couldn't ask you to have that responsibility." She rolled her eyes.

"Austin, you're not asking and like I said before, it's no trouble." She reassured me.

I ran things over in my head. Well, Ari would have fun, I wouldn't have to worry about leaving her anywhere alone, she's with someone I trust and they should have a great day. What's to lose?

"Only if you're sure about this Alls." I said to her, still letting her backdown. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Positive." She said confidently.

"Well, in that case, I would love it if Ari were to hang with you guys tomorrow!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her in gratitude.

"Thank you Ally." I whispered in her ear as she hugged me back. She giggled.

"No problem Aus. We're gonna have the best day ever!" She said.

I knew she was gonna be right.

**Hope u loved it!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	5. Babysitting

Leaving My Mind

**Sorry guys but holidays are coming up! I'll update like everyday! Seriously! Hang in there!**

Chapter:5

Babysitting:

Austin's P.O.V:

_Knock, knock, knock_

"It's open!" I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door to Ally and Alex's apartment and grabbed Ari's hand, leading her inside. Once we were inside, we closed the door and as soon as we did, Alex came running down the hall.

"Ari!" He screamed, running forward. Ari smiled at him.

"Alex!" She exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. He opened his arms too and they both engulfed each other. Usually, I'm against boys going near Ari but her and Alex are good friends and I trust them both.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said cheerily, coming out and drying her hands on a dish cloth. I smiled back at her.

"Hey Alls!" I said, mimicking her peppiness. She rolled her eyes in response.

"So, when do you have to be at the studio?" She asked me. I checked my watch which was on my left wrist.

"In 20 minutes and it's a fifteen minute drive from here so I better go now." I said. I turned back to the toddlers who were busy watching SpongeBob **(Don't own.)**.

"Alright Ari, I'm going now. You have to promise me you'll be good for Ally and Alex and will listen to what Ally says." I instructed. She nodded her head obediently. I smiled down at her.

"Good, I'll see you later then Princess." I leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her head.

"Bye Daddy!" She said. I laughed and went to ruffle Alex's hair.

"You be a good boy too and don't do anything to your mum, okay?" I said to him. He nodded and then dragged Ari away from the couch and to where I'm guessing is his room. I turned back to Ally.

"I'll see you later." I said to her. She smiled and nodded. I then gave her a quick hug to say thanks.

"Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot." I told her genuinely when we pulled away. She smiled at me.

Wow. Has her smile always been that bright?

"It's no problem. She's a gem. Plus, I know you'd do the same for me if I couldn't take care of Alex." She shrugged. I nodded. I looked down at my watch again.

"I better get going. I'll be back at around 5 o'clock. Is that okay?" She nodded once again.

"That's perfect." She told me honestly. I know I just met her but I feel like I can trust her with anything. Including my daughter.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye Alls!" I hollered over my shoulder on my way out the front door.

"Bye Austin!" I heard faintly in response as I was closing the door. Time for work. Yay. It's not that I don't like working there I just get so tired and bored sometimes because some days, all we'll do is record. I just want to relax.

Ally's P.O.V:

"Come on guys. Let's go to the park." I said, slipping on my coat because it was quite cool.

"Ok, Mummy." Alex responded and put on his own coat.

"Ok, Ally." Ari said as well. Once we were all dressed up in warm clothing, we all went down to the parking lot and hopped into my car. The park is about fifteen minutes away so we can hang there for a couple hours before grabbing a treat and heading back to the apartment for a movie marathon.

"Are we there yet?" Was the chorus of little kids voices I would hear every thirty seconds.

"Not yet." I responded in a monotone. After saying about it fifty times, wouldn't you?

"When are we gonna be there Ally?" Ari asked me in a sweet voice. I smiled at her in the review mirror.

"In about five minutes sweetie." I told her, locking my eyes back on the road. Luckily, that answer satisfied them and they just remained playing princess and prince in the backseat.

"Alright guys, we're here." I said, relieved they didn't keep asking that same question again.

"Yay!" They screamed and jumped out of the car. Why are kids so hyperactive?!

"Kids. Stop. You can't just go running around the park without an adult." I said after I caught up with them. They hung their heads in shame.

"Sorry Mummy."

"Sorry Ally." I heard at the exact same time. I smiled.

"It's okay. Now, how about we head over to the swings?" I asked them. They both lit up like christmas lights.

"Race you!" Was all Alex said before running off. Ari quickly followed action and chased after him. They're such cuties!

Austin's P.O.V:

_And when they_

_look, look, look_

_you're way, way, way_

_you're gonna make_

_make, make _

_make em' do a double take_

"Fantastic work Austin."

"Thanks Jimmy." I smiled, before exiting the recording booth. New album, here I come.

"So, you've recorded 16 songs, only 2 more to go and we can finally release your album." Jimmy said with a proud smile on his face. I nodded. I'm really happy with this album and I can't wait for people to listen. It's probably my favourite so far.

"How about an early leave?" He asked me. I turned to face him from my phone screen.

"Really? You don't need me any more today?" I asked curiously. I almost, never get let off early.

"Yeah. we can record the final two tomorrow. Go home and have some alone time with your daughter. By the way, bring her around some time. I haven't seen her in forever." He told me. I nodded. Yeah, Jimmy. There's a reason she hasn't been here in a while...Or at all.

"Will do Jimmy." I thanked him once more before leaving the building. Time to go home and see Ari. I started walking to my car before I remembered something. Ari's with Ally and Alex. Where would they be? Wait, they said they were going to the park for a while. I'll meet up with them and we can all hang out.

I smiled to myself before I hopped in the car and drove to the park. It didn't take long and I was really excited to surprise the three of them. Especially Ally. I don't even know why I care so much about impressing her I just, do.

Anyway, I parked my car and quickly got out. Scanning around the park, I immediately saw the trio, playing on the slide. I secretly snuck up to the playground and hid behind the rock wall. but it was no use because I was caught.

"Daddy!" Ari squealed. I came out of hiding to come face to face with my little girl. She had her arms wide open as an indication for a hug. I completely obliged and kneeled down to her level and opened mine as well. I embraced my little girl and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled.

"Awwwww!" I heard someone not-so-subtly coo. I lifted my head up and shifted Ari too my hip, still tightly clutched in my hold.

"That was adorable!" Ally fangirled, bouncing on her heels. She looked cute. I mean...Fruit?

"Thanks." Ari said, hugging my neck. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Austin!" Alex exclaimed. I looked down and bent down to his height, scooping him up in my other arm.

"Hey there kiddo. Have you enjoyed today so far?" I asked intrigued. They both nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Ally's the best!" Ari cheered. I'm glad she liked hanging with these guys.

"We had ice-cream!" They both shouted at the exact same time. I chuckled.

"Well did you get any for me?" I asked them playfully. They shook their heads.

"No but we were about to go back home and watch some movies!" Alex cheered. I nodded, looking over at Ally who was busy, playing with the dirt with her foot. She was biting her lip in the process. She looked nervous for some reason.

"Why don't you guys go and play for a little while longer?" I asked them. They both nodded and I set them down. Immediately, they bolted for the monkey bars. I walked over to Ally to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Ally?" I asked her, genuinely concerned. She didn't meet my eyes.

"Nothing." Was her quick reply. I knew something was up.

"Come on Ally, you can tell me anything." Honestly, I told her. I really just wanted to comfort her. She finally agreed to lock eyes with me.

"Why?" She asked me, completely throwing me off guard.

"Why what?" I was confused as to why she asked that. She sighed.

"Why would you let your daughter spend the day with practically strangers for a whole day? I mean, what if I was a pedophile or a kidnapper wanting to take your kid?! Not that I want to do that but you know what I mean and what if I lost her, how could you ever trust me again and-"

"ALLY!" I screamed. She abruptly stopped her rambling and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Was I rambling?" She asked sheepishly. I just nodded. She blushed.

"Anyway, why would you let me do that?" She quizzically asked me. I was about to answer when I realised, I couldn't. I mean, why did I trust Ally? I mean, if it was anybody else I'd happen to meet at a pizza place only a couple hours before hand I probably would have been like 'Hell to the no!' But Ally's different. I don't know why I just felt this sudden connection with her that I felt not even with Grace. She's different and I felt like I could tell her anything and know it was safe. It was weird.

"I honestly, don't really know. I mean, I kinda feel this connection with you that I've never felt before with anyone and it made me feel like I could trust you, with anything. It's weird and I sorta had this feeling inside of me that you would be great with Ari and I was right. I don't know." I told her honestly.

She nodded with a smile on her features.

"I know what you mean. When we got to talking at the pizza place, I was first kinda scared that you would be a sort of...Jerk? In real life but you definitely proved me wrong. And when I got to know you more while you guys were over, I felt the same thing. I know this might sound like a fan trying to get to you but I hope you believe me when I say that I do feel that connection as well." She finished. I smiled a big smile.

"So, you okay now that you know why I entrusted you with my daughter?" I asked her. She smiled once more and nodded.

"Good. Now how about you guys come back to our's and we can have that movie marathon you were talking about?" I suggested. She bit her lip and nodded slightly, walking over to grab the kids. Once she had them both holding her hands, she walked back over.

"Ready?" I asked them. They all nodded before we started walking towards the car, me taking Ari's other hand in the process so we were all holding hands in a line.

I wish it were Ally's hand I was holding in my other hand.

Woah, where did that thought come from?

_You're brain idiot. Though I'm still not sure you have one._

Ugh! Not you again! Why do you have to ruin everything?!

_Because I love watching you suffer. Anyway, you like Ally. Face the facts._

No I don't.

_Oh wait, hang on, I'm getting a call. '__Oh, hello? Oh, yeah, I'll tell him.' It's denial, it's asking why you won't accept it!_

I am not in denial!

_You know, denial, isn't just a river in Egypt._

Stop that!

_Whatever! Ally's talking to you!_

What? What do you mean Ally's talking to y-

"Hello, Earth to Austin?" Ally yelled at me. I shook my head to clear my IRRITATING thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Ally. Just thinking. What did you say?" I asked her.

"I asked why you're off recording so early. I thought you weren't gonna be finished until 5?" She made this adorable little confused face. Crap! I mean weird little confused face?

"Oh, uh, because Jimmy said I can leave early and we'll record the rest tomorrow." I explained to her. She made a face of understanding.

"Oh, ok." She replied. And we just left it there. We all continued to the cars and then split up into our respected families to head back to our place.

Ally's P.O.V:

Wow. I can't believe Austin trusts me enough to take care of his daughter. That may seem like bad parenting but actually it's not. When he said he felt this connection with me I knew I felt the same way because if I were in that position, I knew I could easily trust Austin to watch over Alex for me.

Oh, we're here. Alex and I hop out just as Austin and Ari do the same. We all head into the building and head up to our apartments.

"So, you guys wanna hop into your pyjamas and head on over to our's?" Austin asked us. I gave him a weird look.

"Why do we put our pj's on?" I asked him curiously. He gave me a look as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"So we'll be comfy. It may be midday but that doesn't mean we can't put our pj's on for a movie marathon!" Austin excitedly cheered. The kids cheered along with him and were now chanting the same thing over and over again to try and convince me.

"Pj's! pj's! pj's!" They chanted. After a bit, I couldn't take it any more.

"FINE! I'll put my pj's on!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Yay!" They all cheered and came to hug me. Sure, everyone loves Ally when she's saying 'yes.'

"We'll be there in a minute." Before they could respond, I'd already pulled Alex into our apartment to get changed.

Austin's P.O.V:

Yes! Ally agreed! I'm so persuasive!

"Come on princess, let's go get into our pj's!" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

After Ari and I had gotten ready, we were putting chips, lollies and chocolate in bowls for the movie marathon. Ari was in her famous pink onesie and I was in a pair of sweat pants with no shirt. What? I don't like sleeping with it on. It's uncomfortable. Not just cause I want to impress someone...Pffft, whaaaaaaaattttttt?

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Coming!" Ari yelled and ran over to the door. I was just finishing putting food and drinks on the table. Ari opened the door and in came Ally and Alex. I have one word to say. Woah!

Alex was in lion printed pj's. He looked cool. But that's not why my mouth dropped. Ally was wearing a violet tank top and grey sweat pants complete with purple slippers and her hair in a side braid. I-I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful. She looked at me as well and I saw her eyes widen a bit as well. What's she looking at?

"H-hey." I said as they came over to the couch, Ally and I still looking in awe at each other. I know why I'm looking at her but why is she looking at me?

"H-hi." She said.

"Y-you look beautiful." I said without thinking. I think my eyes widened even more after that. Dammit. No filter!

"Th-thanks. Y-you look really h-handsome too." She said, blushing. I blushed too.

"Movie time!" The kids screamed, jumping up and down, snapping us both out of our dazes. We quickly faced the kids. I stole a quick look at Ally to see her still blushing.

"Come on guys, let's watch the movies!" Alex screamed, running over to one of the two couches. Ari followed straight after so that left the only couch available which of course, Ally and I had to sit on. Talk about awkward.

I sat down on one end of the couch. Ally copied but sat on the other end of the couch.

"Toy Story!" Ari cheered. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll put it in." I put in the movie and sat back in my spot, a bit closer to the middle of the couch this time.

Halfway during the movie, I noticed the kids were hyped up on sugar and were watching wide-eyed. Well, it is only 2:00 in the afternoon. Even though it was the afternoon, I saw Ally slightly shivering from the corner of my eye. It is really cold in here but the children are in winter pyjamas, so they're good.

"Ally." I whispered. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, keeping her voice low so we wouldn't disrupt the kids. I opened my arm up which had a blanket draped over it.

"Come here, you look cold." I said in the same tone. She hesitated but agreed reluctantly. She crawled over the couch and sat right next to me, leaving no space between us. I put the blanket over both of us and I noticed Ally stopped shivering. But she was still kinda cold, I could tell. So I took one more risky move and gently and slowly put my arm around her shoulder, hoping to warm her up. I saw her tense slightly but then ease into it. She then did something I didn't expect her to do. She laid her head on my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said. I hummed in response.

"You're welcome." We then all watched the rest of the movies in silence. Apart from the occasional laugh here and there.

It was a great evening. I think I may be developing feelings for a certain brunette though...

**Thanks guys! I hope this makes up for it!**

**IF YOU LOVE RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON, READ AHEAD!**

**Can you guys believe Equals 3 is retiring?! When I watched his final video, I was like Awwww HELL NO! He can't do that, I LOVE Equals 3! It's Totes Rossome! But I guess, we can't change that but make sure you guys check out his podcasts Runaway Thoughts! They're hilarious! Also, watch Riley Rewind and some of Anna's videos! They are sooo funny! I'm so depressed he's retiring! Nooooo! If you guys love Ray, say it in your review for me! **

**Luv u guys and may Ray forever be funny!**

**I'm AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura and I approve this message! **

**(Sorry, just had to say that!)**


	6. I Think I'm Falling

Leaving My Mind

**Sorry guys for not updating. But good/bad news. HBTM has one last chapter so I'll have more time for this story! Eeeeep! **

**Thanx guys! Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:6

I Think I'm Falling:

Ally's P.O.V:

It's now 9:00 at night. The kids had fallen asleep on the couch and were snuggled up together with blankets and pillows surrounding them. They looked adorable.

"Hey, you still awake?" I heard a husky voiced Austin whisper in my ear. He sounded really tired.

"Mmmhhhhhmmmm." I murmured, closing my eyes and snuggling up to his side even more. His arm hadn't moved from around me and I have to say, I was reeeeaaaallllyyyy comfy. I honestly can say I'm starting to develop feelings for Austin. Not the OMG! Pop star love. But the, real, genuine feeling. He was a really sweet and caring guy and it was quite obvious how much he cared for his daughter. I actually am kind of getting feelings for Austin. I know he'll never like a New York City lawyer with a daughter and horrible past but, hey, a girl can dream. I mean, he's a pop star for crying out loud! He has girls fawning over him left, right and centre. I bet he has a girlfriend anyway. How couldn't he?

"Let's get 'em to bed." He said, starting to shift as an indication he wanted to get up. I didn't want to seem like some clingy freak so I lifted my head off of him and sat up straight. He removed his arm from around me and got up, walking over to the couch.

"Come on Sweetie." Austin whispered, pulling Ari up from the couch, gently cradling her to his chest. I smiled at the heart-warming moment.

"Wait here, I'm just gonna go and put Ari to bed." He said quietly, navigating his way upstairs and disappearing into a room. As he was doing this, I tip-toed over to Alex and just watched him sleep in a motherly way, not a creepy-stalker way. About a minute later, I heard slight creaking coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Austin trying to be quiet while descending the staircase.

"So, you gonna take him up, or shall I?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked. I'm not sure what he was implying.

"You know, take Alex upstairs and into the spare bed in Ari's room." He said like I should've known all along.

"Oh, Austin, we're not staying the night. I mean, our apartment is only a few metres away, I think we can handle going home." I said, starting to move my arms to pick Alex up and take him to our apartment. But strong, muscular arms stopped me. I turned to looked at Austin who was busy gently scooping up my son.

"No, no, don't worry about it, you guys can crash here. I mean, if Alex moves any further, he'll wake up so he can just sleep in Ari's spare bed." He said, already half-way up the stairs, carrying Alex. What? But it's quicker to walk home than walk into Ari's room.

Something's up with him. It's like he really wants us to stay over. Well, I'd argue with him further about this but I really can't be bothered. **(That's such an Aussie thing to say, right my fellow Australian's?)**

Well, I guess I'll just sleep on the couch then. I started pulling the blankets over the couch to make it some-what descent for me to sleep on for the night.

Austin's P.O.V:

As I carried Alex upstairs, I started thinking about why I wanted him and his mum to stay the night with my daughter and I. It puzzled me. I mean, why do I want them sleeping over when they live right next door? I put those thoughts aside for a moment because Alex started to stir. So much for not wanting to wake his up...

"Wh-where's my Mum?" He asked me, eyes half open. I walked through the doorway of Ari's room and towards the spare bed.

"She's downstairs. You guys are sleeping over!" I exclaimed quietly. If he wasn't so tired, I bet he would have cheered. All he did was smile and slowly fall back asleep. I carefully drew back the bed sheets and placed him under them. I then pulled up the covers and tucked him in before walking out and flipping off the switch.

When I walked back down stairs, I saw Ally, fixing and moving blankets around on the couch. Oh, she's not sleeping on the couch.

"Ally." I said. She looked up and faced me.

"Hey Austin." She said, like nothing was wrong. Oh yes, there's something wrong alright.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her in a fatherly tone.

"I'm making my bed for tonight." She told me simply, going back to adjusting the pillows. Oh Ally, Ally, Ally. That's not what's happening in my place. While she was distracted with the couch, I slowly walked around it and quickly wrapped my arms around her petit waist, lifting her up in the air. She was as light as a feather.

"Austin! Let me go! Put me back down!" She squealed, trying to wiggle out of my grip. That just made me tighten it.

"Nu-uh Alls. When you're in my home, you don't sleep on the couch. You sleep in comfort so you're sleeping in my bed and I'll crash on the couch." I said, walking through the door to my room, Ally still in my arms. She was still struggling to get out of my arms.

"Oh Ally, when are you gonna learn that you can't beat me." I said in a joking manner, throwing her on the bed. She took this as her opportunity to escape but I wasn't gonna have it. So I pounced on top of her and pinned her arms down with my hands and her legs down with my own. She was still trying to move from underneath me but after a minute of fighting the restraints, she simmered down.

"Austin, this is your home. I can't let you sleep on the couch. I'm the guest, it should be me." She pointed out, looking me dead in the eye. I knew I couldn't fight her because she was quite determined so I compromised.

"Alright, here's what I have in mind." I started. She nodded for me to continue.

"How 'bout, we both sleep in the bed?" I hesitantly asked her. She looked like she was in deep thought about it but she looked up into my eyes and could probably see the seriousness in me. She was quiet for a second longer before a ghostly smile crept up on her features.

"Okay." She whispered. I smiled lightly as well.

"Great. Now Ally, I have a question for you." I asked her. I wanted to have a little fun.

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhh...?" She asked me, really uncertain. I smirked.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked again, failing at containing my evil grin. She stopped smiling and went completely wide-eyed.

"I-II..I-I-" Obvious answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" I said, immediately tickling her waist. Almost straight away she burst out with laughter. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

"Au-Aust-tin st-sto-top-p!" She squeaked out. She was turning bright red. I'd never seen something more adorable. Apart from Ari. But still. Close second.

"On one condition." I said, slowing my tickling assault.

"Anything!" She breathed out. I chuckled at her desperation.

"You gotta say 'Austin, you are the hottest pop star to walk this planet!'" I cheered. She glared at me as best she could while laughing.

"F-fine. Austin, y-you are the h-hottest pop star t-to walk thi-is plane-tt." She managed to say. I kept my promise and stopped my torture to her. As I pulled my hands away and laid them at the sides of her shoulders and held myself up above her, I noticed our close proximity. I know I only met her but is it possible to fall in 24 hours?

She seemed to have noticed our short distance as well. Her face started burning a bright pink. I let a small smile out on my face. I then did something I didn't think I would do tonight. I slowly started leaning in. I really want to kiss her.

As I was a few millimetres away from her lips, I took my chance and slowly pressed my lips to her's in a sweet kiss. She reciprocated and kissed me back with equal softness. Her lips tasted like coconut. Did I mention I love coconut? Oh, well I love coconut. I think I may even love it more now.

As the seconds went by, the kiss quickly escalated. I took the next big move and deepened the kiss by gently gliding my tongue along her bottom lip, carefully asking for entrance. I felt her hesitantly open her mouth slightly, enough for me to slip my tongue in. She seemed reluctant but eventually eased into it. I was glad she was becoming more comfortable around me.

I kinda felt wrong doing this so early into knowing Ally. Maybe I should give our *Cough* Relationship *Cough* a chance to go slow. I mean, if my feelings for Ally are just gonna grow (which they will), then maybe I should take things at a more patient level. I mean, I'm not even sure if Ally has any possible feelings for me. I know mine are just growing every time I'm with her but I don't even know how she feels. Maybe being with a pop star scares her. Either way, I should respect her feelings and just go slow.

I very slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Ally, keeping my eyes closed and savouring the moment. I pressed my forehead to her's and just slowed my breathing. I felt that her breathes were deep as well. They were merging as one and I felt a rush because of it.

"I'm gonna go and check on the kids." I whispered quietly, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me for what I just pulled. She opened her eyes slowly and locked them with mine.

"O-okay." She stuttered, flustered from what just happened a few seconds ago. I smiled gently before cautiously crawling off of her to go and check on our kids. Our kids. That just sounds, so...Right.

Man, I'm really falling for this girl.

**So, Austin is starting to fall for Ally! EEEP! **

**HBTM FANS:**

**Final chapter will be posted within the next week, so keep your eyes peeled for it!**

**Thanx guys! Luv ya to bits & pieces!**

**-I'm AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura and I approve this message! XOX!**


End file.
